Nine
Nine '''first appeared as a crow on Fly Like a Bird 3 in August 2010 under the name '''Sol. Sol initially acquired infamy throughout the userbase for their almost immposibility to be beat and immense "killings"(departures of other players) they caused. Eventually, Sol gathered many followers which belonged to the Noname army, some even referring to Sol as their leader. A legion of fighters, mainly crows, ran underneath Sol, giving their support, and ultimately making Sol a dominant bird in the game. Sol was mostly detached from these players, showing little to no favoring other than sparing them from being harmed by his/herself. Many clones were created, but none could ever quite match Sol, considering the amount of skills Sol possessed and their unique speech patterns and personality. As the game advanced and changes were added, primarily the blocking of the major Noname cheat, visitions and sightings of Sol began to decrease. In early spring of 2011, the well-known figure was almost completely gone, until late summer 2011, where they appeared briefly and fought off some followers who believed they were a clone. Over a year later, in November 2012, Nine appeared. However, they were faced with a challenge. Nine was much too easy a target for smaller birds, such as robins and starlings, and when teamed up upon, Nine was easily beaten. Adjusting to these differences, Nine will occaisionally appear as a robin, though prefers the crow for it's speed and manueverability. When asked to stop or anything similar, Nine will usually not reply, unless mocked or taunted. Many times Nine will win a fight, even with hackers, due to clever word-play. Most people will either leave or end up "hiding", to no avail. Generally, Nine targets non-hackers and large birds, or certain players who have teased them. Though generally considered one and the same, Nine and his/her former self have slight differences in their presentation. Both are stoic, cold, grammatical, and rather uncaring towards others' well-being, but Nine has a somewhat more relaxed, semi-formal, and vulgar dialogue with others. Sol would mix up words in their sentences and speak formally, sometimes leading others to believe they were not a native English speaker, in example: Instead of "You are a challenge.", it woud be typed as "A challenge you are." Nine does not team with others. In January 2013, Nine revealed their gender. When asked if they were a girl, they replied with a simple "Yes." Many percieved them as male before, though the person behind the Sol-Nine figure confirms. Hoshi (meaning "Star" in Japanese), mostly known as "Hoshi", has revealed that she originally intended Sol-Nine to be a role-play character, but that they cross a grey area between real-life and RP. Hoshi described Sol-Nine as "a more darker, menacing side of herself". She also revealed that she will bring Nine into a room if she was previously beaten by a certain player, and procede to fight them. Hoshi said she does not use hacks while playing as Nine. You can find Nine in almost any scape, but Hoshi will usually bring Nine into Cityscape1 for killing others for fun. ~ Nenekoki Category:Crows